Historias comprometedoras de darien y serena
by serena usagi chiba
Summary: Historias super hot, sexo explicito. cada capitulo una historia diferente. espero que lo disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA QUERIDAS TANTO TIEMPO!

ACLARO TRAIGO STA SECUELA DE HISTORIAS CORTITAS UTILIZO LOS PERSONAJES SERENA/DARIEN CADA CAPITULO UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE, TODAS ACLARO SUPER HOT SEXO EXPLICITO, ENGAÑOS LOCURAS, LENGUAJE FUERTE.

YA ESTAN AVISADAS.

LOS PERDONAJES PERTENECEN A NAOKO TAKEUCHI YO SOLO LOS USO PARA MI PERVERCION. XD.

ESPERO DISFRUTE…

 _ **Queriendo ser tu maestro terminé aprendiendo de vos**_

Esa noche nos demoramos en la previa, entre wiskis y habanos y no pudimos entrar al boliche. Estábamos lejos y con todas las ganas de bailar del mundo, afilados y perfumados. Volvimos hacia la ciudad con Andrew y nicolas , entramos en el tugurio de mala muerte ubicado en pleno centro.

La noche ya no estaba en pañales y no había tiempo que perder, así que apenas entré me di una vuelta para ver qué se veía. Más allá de que amo la noche y me considero un ser nocturno, debo reconocer que hace tiempo me cansaron los boliches. Prefiero conocer gente en bares o fiestas, lugares más relajados donde gente de mi edad ronde. Con 32 años no me siento cómodo en estos lugares… menos donde estábamos.

Mucho personaje exótico y dark para mi gusto, por lo que decidí encaminarme hacia la barra y terminar la noche con un buen ron con Coca. Entonces la vi de perfil.

Estaba parada cerca de la barra bailando con unas amigas, pedí ron y Campari y me acerqué hacia ella. "Amor, acá te traje el Campari que me pediste" y ofreciéndole el vaso con mi mejor cara de serio bastó para robarles risas a las tres. Al minuto las amigas se fueron, señal primigenia de que ya era más fácil embarrarla que hacer las cosas bien. Charlamos bastante, lo mejor era verla reír, segunda señal de que todo estaba excelente.

Pusieron una bachata, agradezco a la vida haber nacido en esta época y que esté de moda ese ritmo. La rubia se llamaba Serena, era un poco baja a mi altura, y tenía las curvas más peligrosas que habían amarrado mis manos en toda mi vida. Y se movía como una pantera mientras bailaba.

Me tomó del cuello y la rodee por la cintura, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo sensual de la música, en mis manos sentía el calor de su piel. La alejé, la tomé de las manos y le di media vuelta. Instantáneamente se puso de espaldas a mí y frotándome descendió unos centímetros. La puse nuevamente de frente, nos tomamos de una mano y la otra la puse casi sobre uno de sus glúteos, mientras ella se aferraba a mi espalda. Con una sapiencia de noches de baile, se montó sobre mi pierna y comenzamos a rotar en círculos. Ella debe haber sentido como me iba encendiendo bajo el pantalón, ya que presionó más aun nuestro fogoso baile.

Nuevamente se alejó de mí para volver y dejarme la boca a escasos cinco centímetros. Sin parar de bailar y mirarla nos fundimos en un beso desesperado. Se terminó el mundo para nosotros dos. Parecía como que la música se hubiese apagado, la gente se hubiese ido y solo quedásemos Serena y yo. Nos besábamos como dándonos pinceladas libres y al azar de un cuadro abultado de colores, Serena jugaba con su lengua dentro de toda mi boca y yo la perseguía con la mía, mientras nos besábamos me apretaba tan fuerte contra ella que lograba sentir todo el esplendor de mi calentura en su cintura. Las tetas de Serena se agolpaban contra mi pecho.

\- Vámonos de acá – le dije.

\- ¿Dónde? – me preguntó entre risas, con la boca húmeda de mis besos.

\- Vamos a mi departamento, vivo cerca – le respondí secándola con mi dedo.

En ese instante Serena me chupó la punta del dedo sin dejar de mirarme, volviéndome loco.

\- No puedo dejar a mis amigas solas, hoy no puedo – contestó con mi dedo en su boca.

\- Dejalas a tus amigas, yo les pido a mis amigos que las lleven – le ofrecí.

\- Es que se vienen a dormir a mi casa, no las puedo dejar en banda. Se van mañana Domingo, si queres el lunes te invito – dijo decidida.

Y terminamos la noche tomando unos tragos, entre besos, baile y calentura. Llegué a mi casa al palo, como cuando era chico. Sere estaba divina, ese lunes la iba a llamar sin dudas.

La rubia hermosa se anticipó a mis deseos, lunes a media mañana me escribió al celular.

¿Venis a mi Casa hoy bombón?

¡Claro que si divina!

¿Me pasas a buscar?

Dame hora y lugar

¿Puede ser tipo doce y media en calle Belgrano al 5700?

¿De la noche?

No, de la mañana, en un ratito.

Dale, no hay drama, te espero ahí.

Me pareció raro y divertido una cita tan diurna, de poder elegir hubiese optado por la noche sin dudas, pero bien… parece que las ganas de vernos eran mutuas. Puse una excusa para irme de la oficina temprano y antes de buscarla a Sere pasé por mi casa para bañarme y ponerme ropa más cómoda.

Este camión debe trabajar en Triunfo… esa oficina está lleno de minas ricas por ser la central, no hay nadie más pajero que los vendedores de seguros, pensaba y reía mientras me bañaba. ¡Ya veo que es profe del Magisterio! Y se me empezó a parar de imaginarla en calzas practicando educación física. También está la Casa de gobierno cerca, quizás labura ahí o en tribunales y se me aparece vestida de secretaria y la mato. Aunque puede ir a la UTN… no tenía mucha pinta de estudiante, mucho menos de ingeniería, pero que se yo… esta tan rica y es tan perra… me va a pegar una garchada increíble. Hablaba solo mientras me vestía y perfumaba.

Doce y veintiocho estaba estacionado sobre Belgrano.

Le mando un mensaje al móvil:

Sere, estoy en un auto blanco sobre Belgrano con las balizas puestas. Te espero acá.

A los segundos me llega la respuesta:

Dale lindo, estoy llendo.

Miraba hacia todos lados, cuando el brillo de su pelo reflejó en mi espejo retrovisor, venía caminando hacia el auto, entre varias amigas… con una carpeta en la mano y…

\- ¡Llegaste justo! – me dijo mientras abría la puerta.

\- Si, me escapé del laburo para venir a verte – le dije mirando su jumper sorprendido.

\- Sos tan lindo – contestó dándome un sensual beso de bienvenida.

\- ¿Vas a la escuela? – le dije aún sin salir de mi asombro

\- "Escuela" dice el viejito jaja – dijo tan canchera que daban ganas de hacerle el amor en cámara lenta – voy al secundario.

\- ¿Pero cómo no me dijiste? – le pregunté tierno.

\- ¡Vos no me preguntaste! Además… influye en algo – me dijo mientras se desprendía la corbata y el primer botón de la camisa, dejando ver el escote de dos tetas enormes.

\- No… en nada, ¿vivis sola? – le pregunté intentando atar cabos.

\- ¡Ojala! Jaja, nooooo, vivo con mis viejos. Están de viaje y llegan esta noche, se quedaron mis amigas todo el finde y recién hoy estoy sola. – contestó con cara de pícara.

\- Por eso querías verme ahora – le dije siguiéndole el juego.

\- Claro tontín – dijo dulce.

\- Mira Sere… mejor vamos a mi casa, no vaya a ser que lleguen tus viejos y me maten – le dije pensando en que esto no iba estar tan buenísimo como imaginaba.

\- Ok – contestó y me volvió a besar.

Comencé a manejar hacia mi casa pensando en que una vez más me iba a quedar al rojo vivo, como el sábado. Hice un recuento de esas amigas con las que uno cuenta cuando está al palo y al instante se me vino a la cabeza Beryl o Mimet, sin dudas por la tarde noche las iba a tener que ver. ¿Qué podía hacer con una nena de 17 o a lo sumo 18 años? ¡Si hasta me podían meter preso! Pensaba en el perno que me iba comer por no haberle preguntado la edad. Ni en pedo le dirijo la palabra a una pendeja… ¡pero estaba tan buena!

\- Serena… ¿cuántos años tenes? – le pregunté rogando que por lo menos fuese a quinto año.

\- Cumplí 18 hace dos semanas, ya soy mayor de edad jaja – dijo hermosa.

Un suspiro dejo en evidencia mi tranquilidad, la frase que ella había dicho en chiste me dejaba dentro de la legalidad.

\- ¿Nunca has estado con una chica más chica? – me preguntó.

\- Si… pero no taaan chica. – le contesté usando su mismo tono.

\- ¿Cuántos años tenes? – me preguntó.

\- Catorce más que vos – le dije.

\- Treinta y tres, que lindo número – me contestó.

\- Treinta y dos, lo tuyo no son las matemáticas – le dije riéndo.

\- Jajajaa, ¡es verdad! Jajaaja – rió y luego se puso seria – ¿te molesta?

\- No, para nada – le dije.

\- Mirá que soy mucho más madura de lo que te imaginas – me dijo acercándose hacia mí y agarrándome la entrepierna con fuerza.

\- ¿A sí? – le dije dejándome llevar, tocándole suavemente la rodilla y poco a poco subiendo hacia la gloria.

Se me vino encima mientras manejaba, como una pantera. Sin levantar la mano me desprendió el pantalón y metió su mano bajo mi bóxer, al tiempo que me mordía la oreja. Mi mano llegó hasta un suave bello, carnoso y cálido, para empezar a acariciarla mientras ella jugaba conmigo.

Como un amanecer, mi pene se asomó entre el cierre y mi camisa, Serena comenzó a masajearme con movimientos circulares, suave… lento, sensual. Yo la abracé con mi mano y apretándola contra mí me deslicé hacia su cola, entré por su falda y le corrí la bombacha, para con mis dedos penetrarla despacito. Comenzó a agitarse, con su lengua me chupó todo el cuello. El trayecto hacia mi casa se estaba volviendo lujuriosamente apresurado… ¡a plena luz del día! Mientras Sere jugaba yo iba concentrado intentando no agarrar un semáforo en rojo.

Cuando lo mío estuvo en todo su esplendor, serena bajó lentamente y se lo llevó entero a la boca, colmándome de placer. Mis dedos jugosos comenzaron a hacer un recorrido hacia su ano, lubricando todo el camino y entrando en uno y otro lugar. Yo no podía creer que esta pendeja me la estuviese chupando de esa manera. Mis manos acariciaban una piel suave, joven, tersa, un lujo. Comencé a ratonerame con todo lo que le iba a hacer si esto había empezado así. Serena se la tragaba entera, mientras me apretaba los testículos suavemente con sus dedos llenos de anillos y me rasguñaba con sus uñas fucsias.

Entonces se puso más de costado y me la chupó mientras me miraba, pasándosela por su cachete izquierdo y haciendo notar mi bulto ahí dentro. Mi excitación y sorpresa absoluta llegó cuando me la escupió y se le llevó nuevamente hasta el fondo, sentí como le tocaba la garganta. Entonces un cosquilleo me atacó y Sere, con toda la experiencia de una mujer, dejo de moverse y todo mi jugo entró en su cuerpo, siendo tragado por completo. Esperó hasta la última gota, y cuando mi verga dejó de latir en su boca, suavemente se quitó, pasándose la lengua por los labios. Yo no lo podía creer.

Mientras íbamos caminando hacia el ascensor de mi departamento la veía vestida de jumper… como una colegiala que era, una nena, tan sexy y ardiente. Apenas subimos me empujó contra un vidrio y comenzó a besarme desaforada.

\- Para que hay cámaras jaja – le dije alejándola suavemente de mí.

\- ¡Que me importa! – dijo y me siguió comiendo la boca.

Suerte que vivo en el tercero, un piso más y terminaba garchándola para el festejo de los guardias de vigilancia. Abrí la puerta de mi departamento y la dejé pasar a ella primero, en cuanto entré me arrinconó contra la puerta y me comenzó a besar. Presentí que debía querer sorprenderme con su actitud y que yo no pensase que era una nena… Serena no sabía que ya me había convencido desde que se subió al auto.

Le levanté la falda a cuadros del uniforme y con mis dos manos le apreté esos cachetes redondos, tersos, hermosos, jóvenes y suaves. La frescura que exhalaba Serena me inundaba por todos los flancos.

\- Quiero que me cojas por detrás – me dijo sin dejarme dudas ni opciones.

Quedo de espaldas contra mí y comenzó a hacer los movimientos idénticos al baile que habíamos tenido en el boliche. Yo estaba nuevamente erecto y duro como una piedra. Serena tenía el cuerpo de una pendeja con la actitud de la más perra de las señoras. Comencé a masturbarla mientras se desprendía los botones de la camisa y dejaba en libertad dos tetas monumentales. Nos movimos sin despegarnos hasta el respaldar de un sillón, donde se apoyó para gozar de mis manos en plenitud.

Arrinconada entre mi verga y el sillón se dio vuelta y se arrodilló para volvérmela a chupar, esta vez mirándome desde abajo y lamiéndome la cabeza como una gata. La garganta profunda de la rubia me permitía entrar por completo, el calor de su boca me hacía tiritar las piernas. Mientras me chupaba, se apretaba los pezones, como deseosa de gozar. Serenaera una bomba que estaba a punto de explotar. Sentí que yo era su fetiche "de edad". Entonces decidí cumplirle sus peticiones.

La volví a levantar y la puse contra el sillón nuevamente. Rápidamente busqué lubricación y volví. Le bajé la bombacha completamente mojada sin sacarle la falda. Sere era carnosa y jugosa, sus tentadores labios pedían a gritos que entre… pero ella quería por otro lado. Embadurné del aceite toda mi extensión, henchida y venosa, y suavemente con mis dedos lo hice en la cola de ella. En cuanto metí uno de mis dedos ella empezó a gemir, volviéndome loco. Le abrí las piernas y con una de mis manos corrí un poco ese cachete rosado y precioso que tenía. Ella me ayudó con el otro. Me pidió que lo haga despacio y lo dijo de una manera tan sensual que me dieron ganas de romperla en dos.

Con mi pene a tope fui dando pinceladas en su cola, hasta llegar al agujero, despacio la fui penetrando, presionando mi hombría para dirigirla derecha. Serena se estremecía con cada centímetro que entraba dentro de ella. Una vez que entró toda comencé a moverme. Suave, lento, con cada embestida Sere gritaba de placer. Pasaron unos minutos y, completamente relajada y húmeda, Serena comenzó a bambolearse a mi ritmo, haciendo que mi pija entrase y saliese como danzando en su culo. Poco a poco fui imprimiendo velocidad, ya no hacía falta que me ayude a abrirla, así que la tomé de sus caderas y comencé a ayudarme en mi acción. Entraba en Sere deliciosamente, hasta el fondo y ella me acompañaba como la mejor partener.

Ella gritaba y pedía más y más, yo le apretaba las caderas y entraba en ella hasta que sus cachetes topaban contra mis piernas, los gemidos de doloroso goce que emitía su dulce voz eran como música para mis oídos. Le levanté una pierna e hice que la ponga flexionada sobre el respaldar del sillón, dejándola completamente abierta y dándome lugar para entrar más profundo. Tuve que bajar el ritmo porque la rubia sintió mi verga demasiado duro, hasta que nuevamente todo estuvo dilatado para el placer. Los gritos inundaron el departamento, estaba llegando hondo, a fondo, fuerte, violento contra ella. Sentí que mucho más no iba a aguantar, así que con mis manos comencé a acariciarle el clítoris para no dejarla con las ganas. ¡La nena tenía que cobrar su merecido!

Un par de minutos después ya no daba más, cuando la sacaba un poco podía verla sensualmente abierta para mí, ardiente y oscura. Continué mi trabajo manual y cuando sus gritos se convirtieron en un gemido continuo le di con toda la fuerza que me quedaba. Llegamos juntos, exploté en lo más profundo de ella, colmando todo su cuerpo, mientras le acariciaba la pelvis para que disfrute tanto como yo. Era tanta mi excitación que rebalsé la cola de sere chorreándola hasta los gemelos. Ella reía y suspiraba agitada. Esa siesta me di cuenta de que no había mucho para enseñarle a Sol y fue la primera de cientos de clases que tuvimos juntos.


	2. el Espia

Hola chicas aquí les traigo otra historia super hot, esta vez será sobre Darien. Un relato contado por el. Espero les guste tanto como a mi.

Recuerden los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa naoko takeuchi. Yo solo los utilizo por diversión

 _ **El espía**_

Maldita ciudad. Esto se parece a una pajarera. Vivir en una metrópolis tiene sus cosas buenas, pero el ahogo y la asfixia de los edificios me irritan. Aquella tarde hacía un calor insoportable, salir de las oficinas, donde los aires sumían todo en un gélido y placentero ambiente, para caminar hasta el subte por la calle fue brutal. La humedad y la alta temperatura hacían que el pavimento y el cemento irradiasen calor, quemándote desde todos los puntos. Cuatro cuadras después tenía la camisa adherida al cuerpo. Ni hablar de la experiencia en el subte.

Decidí tomar una ducha, era la primera vez que hacía tanto calor desde que vine a trabajar a la ciudad, hace dos meses. Me sumergí en una lluvia de agua fría, bajando la cabeza y dejando que las gotas de agua me empapasen la nuca. El ambiente del baño estaba mohoso, húmedo, denso. Miré hacia arriba y vi que la ventanilla de ventilación estaba cerrada. Era demasiado alta para abrirla, ni siquiera en puntas de pie llegaba. Busque un banquito, lo puse en la ducha, me paré sobre él y comencé a forcejear con la hinchada madera del marco, que imposibilitaba una normal apertura. Luego de unos empujones logré abrirla… y ahí la vi.

El edificio donde vivo, visto de arriba tiene forma de "c", son dos torres de departamentos unidas en un extremo por un pasillo donde está el ascensor. Un piso más abajo, pero en los departamentos frente a los míos estaba ella bañándose. El ángulo de visión que me proporcionaba el lugar desde donde estaba me regalaba una vista perfecta de ella bajo la ducha. La veía de atrás, era una mujer increíble, de unas curvas torneadas, un pelo rubio y largo que le cubría toda la espalda. Mientras la miraba desorbitado se dio vuelta, para enjuagarse el shampoo, entonces bruscamente me oculté, casi resbalando. Abandone mi posición de espía y continué con mi baño.

La mañana siguiente arrancó con mi ducha rutinaria. Dude unos segundos, luego me subí nuevamente a la ventana, pero no estaba. Salí a horario como siempre, llegue al trabajo, pasé la rutina diaria y a la misma hora de siempre volví a casa. Nunca me baño cuando llego, pero un instinto salvaje me llevó a abrir la canilla de la ducha y nuevamente dudar si subir o no al banco. Lo hice y ahí estaba ella.

Estaba toda mojada, su pelo rubio adherido al cuerpo, su piel resplandeciente. Gozaba del agua mientras caía en su pecho. La excitación comenzó a llegarme, poco a poco se me empezó a erguir. Entonces se dio media vuelta y esta vez solamente disimulé mi lugar, sin dejar de mirarla. De frente era un sueño. Dos tetas redondas y paradas decoraban la delantera de aquella mujer. Tenía una quijada cuadrada y prominente, donde se trazaban dos labios pulposos. Me calienta de sobre manera las mujeres que tienen la pera bien marcada. Cerré los ojos y me imaginé el placer que sería que esa pera me rozara los testículos, mientras esa boca engullía mi pene hasta el fondo. Tomó el jabón y comenzó a pasarlo por su cuerpo, por sus pechos, sus axilas, su abdomen. Mi virilidad ya estaba como un fierro… ardiente, latente y en punta. Comencé a masturbarme mientras no dejaba de mirarla. Todo pasaba en cámara lenta, sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, parecía disfrutar de una manera promiscua el agua que la bañaba. Sentía el miembro ardiente en mis manos, mientras me lo frotaba salvajemente. Nuevamente se dio vuelta para enjuagarse y al ver su culo, turgente, mojado, tan apetecible como una manzana, estallé de placer, decorando todos los azulejos de la ducha como en mis mejores épocas de pubertad.

Al otro día no pude dejar de pensar en llegar a mi departamento. Laboralmente fue una jornada perdida, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Llegue antes de lo normal, debo reconocer que doblé el paso en la caminata oficina – subte, subte – departamento. Abrí la ducha, me metí, subí al banco, que estaba en el lugar, y miré. Esta vez no estaba. Me quedé un rato, miré la hora, eran varios minutos previos a lo habitual. Luego de una eternidad, en donde mi mundo se abstraía a la ventanilla, apareció nuevamente.

Abrió la canilla y comenzó a probar la temperatura de la ducha, un primer golpe de agua fría en sus manos produjo escalofríos en todo su cuerpo. Sus pezones se pusieron duros y en punta. Mi mano ya estaba sobando mis huevos. Entró a la ducha para dejar que el agua la abrazase por completo. Yo ni siquiera pestañaba, consumía con una codicia absoluta aquel acto, donde ella profesaba una lujuria demencial. Levantó sus manos, para dejar que el agua la mojase mejor. Esa piel, esos hombros, esas tetas, ese cuello tenso, esa juventud y sensualidad me hacían enloquecer de placer. No sé si fueron mis fantasías, pero juro que vi su lengua saborear el agua, como saboreando mis besos, como saboreando mi verga. Sus manos continuaban en un pecaminoso masajeo corporal, mientras mi temperatura ascendía velozmente. Agarró el jabón… este era el momento más esperado por mí. Comenzó a frotarlo por su rostro, para luego bajar a la parte que más me enloquecía, su pecho. Cada vez que bajaba desde su cuello hasta su ombligo, sus tetas rebotaban libremente, se mecían, bailaban… y yo solo imaginaba como sería tenerla montando sobre mí. Cuando el jabón bajó hacia su entrepierna, empapada, con un fino bello que absorbía el agua que corría, un estremecimiento total se abalanzó sobre mí. Hacía rato que mi mano lustraba mi bastón furiosamente. Era tanta mi excitación y erección, que el semen se esparció por todo mi abdomen, ardiente, activo, eterno. Corrió por mi pelvis, bañó mis huevos, se esparció por todas mis piernas. Sin dejar de mirarla dio media vuelta, con la cabeza hacia arriba, nuevamente levantando los brazos y dejando al descubierto esa gloriosa cintura, tatuada con un tribal. Instantáneamente se me volvió a parar y sin dejar de frotarme continué con mi ritual. El segundo orgasmo fue menos furtivo y me dejo exhausto.

Quería más, todo el tiempo, todos los días. Mi realidad se había resumido en los minutos en los que la espiaba. Todo el tiempo amagaba en conocerla, ir hasta su puerta, golpear e invitarla a salir. ¡Siempre fui tan tímido con las mujeres! ¿Y si me decía que no? ¿Y si me preguntaba de dónde la conocía? ¿Le iba a contar que era un voyerista morboso? ¿Y si pensaba que era un degenerado? No… eran demasiadas dudas y no me daba miedo que me dijera que no, como tantas mujeres en mi vida, sino que me coartase la posibilidad de continuar espiándola. Eso me aterraba.

La esperaba ansioso cada tarde y ella no fallaba, era puntual y su ducha una rutina que ambos disfrutábamos con placer. Verla enjabonarse, ver todo esa espesa espuma blanca que la cubría, como un baño de semen de mi duro y latente miembro sexual, observar la perfección de esos senos pequeños pero tiesos, ese cuello largo, esa espalda curvada, ver el agua correr por su cuerpo y detener la velocidad en su concha, tan carnosa, tan tierna. Imaginarme metiéndole la lengua hasta hacerla enloquecer de placer, con sus ojos blancos perdidos en un orgasmo, aferrada a las sábanas, suplicando que siga. Luego se daba vueltas y mi cabeza daba vueltas también. Ese pelo, esa espalda, esa manzana que tenía por cola. Aún con sus piernas cerradas podía ver desde atrás su vagina, como una semilla donde yo soñaba enterrar mi verga, explorarla, penetrarla hasta lo más profundo de su ser. La veía abrir su boca, disfrutando el agua, limpiando todo su cuerpo con el jabón, esparciendo el shampoo y el enjuague en sus manos, para luego masajearse el pelo, yo imaginaba mi semen en sus manos y ella chupándose los dedos, mirándome mientras se tragaba todo mi ser, lamiendo la cabeza de mi pene con esa boca… con esa pera subrayando mi virilidad.

Percibí que estaba enloqueciendo, ya no trabajaba bien, no hacía nada sin pensar en ella, en llegar a mi casa para poder espiarla, para poder tocarme, para poder disfrutarla a pleno. Varias veces la esperé en los pasillos, o en el ascensor, con ánimos de poder hablarle, pero siempre me asustaba a último momento.

Esa tarde tardó más de lo habitual en llegar, yo estaba desesperado. Ya me había masturbado una vez por pensarla, por esperarla, soñando con lo que sería tenerla mojada en mi cama, bañada en jabón, resbalosa entre mis manos, chupándonos todo, mordiéndola, haciéndole saber con el vigor de mis embestidas lo que esperaba este momento. Viendo los gemidos de placer en su rostro, frotándose mi pija por todo su cuerpo como hacía ella con el jabón y ahogándola de esperma. Entonces llegó, hizo el examen de temperatura habitual, sus pezones marcaron el calor justo e ingresó en la bañera. Algo extraño había en sus movimientos, en su accionar. Se mojó toda como siempre, dio media vuelta, apoyó su espalda contra la pared, dejando todo el esplendor de sus pechos para mí y comenzó a frotarse toda, sensualmente, suave… pero esta vez sin jabón. Sus manos pasaron por sus tetas, sus pezones estaba parados y tiesos, luego se tocó la panza, lentamente repasó su ombligo con el índice, al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior, sin siquiera abrir los ojos. El agua caía sobre su cuerpo, dejando su piel brillante ante mí, como un cuadro mágico y reluciente. Entonces bajó lentamente, primero frotó su vulva, tierna, mojada, con esos vellos tan sensuales. Con el pulgar y el dedo medio abrió sus labios e introdujo el índice hacia su clítoris, para masajearlo ávidamente. Esta vez se mordió el labio con más fuerza, su pecho se retorcía de placer, levantó una de las piernas para dejar entrar dos de sus dedos. Mi verga estaba a tope, como un dragón furioso, yo no paraba de masturbarme desquiciadamente.

Ahora eran tres los dedos que la penetraban, mientras dos de su otra mano estaban en su boca, siendo lamidos con avaricia. Sus suspiros la hacían vibrar y un movimiento inconsciente de cadera simulaba un coito majestuoso, bamboleándose contra sus dedos como una odalisca. Yo con una mano me pajeaba frenéticamente y con otra me tocaba entero, soñando que fuese ella la dueña de mis manos. Eyaculé y sin siquiera sentirlo seguí masturbándome, como un animal, de una manera rabiosa y activa. Desde mi ventana se sentían los gemidos de ella, que se relamía de placer mientras se acariciaba de una manera explosiva. Ahora repartía sus manos en dos sitios, con una se penetraba por delante, con la otra se penetraba por detrás, era una imagen exuberante y sublime.

Entonces de pronto sucedió… en el instante que yo acababa por tercera vez ella se estremeció de placer. Un grito agudo fue el epílogo de su maravillosa masturbación, pero justo antes de terminar de gemir abrió sus ojos… enormes, celestes, como el cielo mas hermoso, voraces y zozobrantes, promiscuos y sensuales y los fijó en mí. No miró el techo, no miró la ducha, no miró el piso… me miró directamente a mí, a mis ojos, a mi lugar, a mi escondite… ella sabía que estaba ahí y yo sabía que se había tocado para mí.

Como un idiota, este hecho me sorprendió de sobre manera, al punto que la exaltación me hizo caer del banco, terminando de acabar en el piso del baño, de costado y con dolor en la pierna. Ella me conocía, ella sabía de mí, era ahora o nunca… ¡tenía que conocerla!

Me vestí con lo primero que agarré, y empapado salí corriendo por los pasillos del edificio, bajé las escaleras hasta el piso de ella y llegué hasta su puerta. Golpee una vez… dos, mil. Nadie salió. Comencé a pedir que me abriera, a pedir por favor, que necesitaba hablar con ella. Seguí golpeando sin parar, mis súplicas se transformaron en gritos, estaba desesperado, ella había pasado a ser la razón de mí existir y se lo tenía que decir. De solo imaginarla nuevamente tuve una erección, mientras la desesperación de que me abriera la puerta me incendiaba.

Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que una vecina salió de su departamento…

\- ¿Qué busca joven?

\- A la chica de este departamento, tengo que hablar con ella urgente.

\- ¿Qué chica?

\- La chica rubia, de ojos celestes.

\- Querido, en ese departamento no vive nadie.

\- Está equivocada señora, yo conozco a la chica.

\- La chica de la que hablas debe haber sido la última inquilina, acá hace más de diez años que no vive nadie, está desocupado…

Una sensación desesperante me atrapó, esa vieja no tenía razón. Perdí el control totalmente y de un par de patadas destrocé la puerta, al tiempo que la mujer gritaba desesperada. Entré al departamento esquivando astillas de madera… no había nada. No había nadie, estaba desocupado, vacío, abandonado, oscuro y decadente. Caminé por las piezas, fui a la cocina, y marché derecho hacia el baño. Abandonado… completamente abandonado. El ambiente demostraba que hacía años que no lo habitaba nadie. Desconsolado y desconcertado salí caminando, lentamente. Al llegar al destrozado marco de la puerta sentí unas gotas de agua caer desde la ducha, iguales a las que caen minutos después de bañarte. Corrí nuevamente hacia el baño, pero no… ella no estaba, solamente habían unas gotas mojando el piso de la tina.

Nunca más la volvía a ver, solo observaba un baño abandonado, solitario, gris, seco y vacío. Mi vida poco a poco se fue apagando, oscureciendo… hasta que entró en mis sueños.

¿CONTINUARÁ?

Hola espero les haya gustado chan eso estuvo de espanto!

Espero sus comentarios. Nos vemos


End file.
